


Of jealousy and fairy lights.

by NoUmbrella



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Comfort, Eliott asks a question, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUmbrella/pseuds/NoUmbrella
Summary: Chloé might be almost dating Yann, Eliott still doesn't like the way she talks to Lucas. Or kisses his cheek.Eliott gets jealous, things ensue.





	Of jealousy and fairy lights.

"At last! I thought you'd died on me!" Basile greeted them dramatically at the door. Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Shut up. We're barely one hour late."

The party was in full swing, as expected when people arrived sixty minutes after the start. Everyone had a drink in hand, the poor coffee table was supporting the weight of five very tipsy teenagers experimenting some kind of twerk. Clearly Basile didn't need him and Eliott. Besides, they had had much more important matters to deal with. Now that Lucas had his old room back, thank God for Manon's rich parents, he had regained a bit of privacy (when Mika didn't barge in, claiming the room was suspiciously too quiet) and well...

"We're sorry dude." Eliott chimed in, "There was a situation back home."

Lucas' heart fluttered at the word home. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, his mind taking him back to barely an hour before. If by situation, Eliott meant sucking Lucas off in the shower because he couldn't resist chasing dropplets of water running down his skin with his tongue, no one had to know. No one, and certainly not Basile.

"Yeah right. You're not fooling anyone. Anyway, get in! I have to close the door. The neighboors are going to get mad if we make too much noise out here. Beer's in the fridge. Food's... everywhere. And my girlfriend is nowhere to be seen which means she must be lost and missing me to death so I'll go rescuer her."

"He's impossible." Lucas sighed, amused. "Come on, let's grab something to drink."

They made their way to the kitchen hand in hand. That was how they walked around anyway. Where Lucas went, Eliott followed and vice versa. Three months into their relationship, and they could count the days they had spent apart on both hands. Nine depressing days, three of them in a row when Eliott's parents had demanded he stayed home to catch up before they had to get back to work overseas. They weren't codependent. They were not. They were... in love, no matter what their friends said.

They got to the almost empty fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer. Desperados. Trust Basile to buy his girlfriend's favorite brand and nothing else. Speaking of Daphné, Lucas barely had time to blink before she was in fron of them.

"Hello lovebirds! How are you? Although judging by that bruise I see poking above your shirt, Lucas, I assume you guys are doing good!"

Lucas blushed but didn't touch his collar. He loved his friend, he really did, but sometimes her enthousiasm regarding his relationship was a bit too much to handle. Like when she had asked him what position they went for, if they had sex on a daily basis, or, since Eliott had been with girls, if he would mind one day to bring one into the mix. Lucas closed his eyes and drank a long sip from his bottle. Next to him, Eliott laughed.

"We're very good, thank you. Basile was looking for you, better go find him before he gets lost and sad."

Daphné rolled her eyes at that but left anyway. Looking around the living room, they spotted Yann, Arthur, Manon and Chloé sitting on the floor in a corner. They were playing some game that required no talking but apparently an intense eye dialogue. They made their way through the small dancing crowd and just as they were starting to sit down, they were halted by a screaming Yann.

"Kems!"

So that was what they were doing: playing that childish, silly game Lucas hadn't played since elementary school.

"How do you do that? I swear they're cheating. Three wins in a row." Arthur complained with defeat painted all over his face.

"It's not cheating, we're just very good at communicating without words." Yann dismissed him and winked at Chloé. "You two want to join?"

Lucas didn't know where his friend stood with the girl exactly. Time had passed since Yann had asked him if he could go after her. They seemed to be gravitating around each other all the time, but nothing was official yet.

"Sure." They sat down in front of each other, Lucas next to Chloé and Eliott next to a still sad looking Arthur. Without warning, Chloé grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks with a bit too much force. He could smell the alcohol lingering between them as she retreated.

"Haven't seen you in ages! You're always sneaking off after school." She giggled, making Lucas raise his eyebrows.

"So are we playing or what?" Eliott asked drily and Lucas blinked at him. His boyfriend had a dark glint in his very intense and very blue eyes but now was definitely not the time to get sidetracked, Lucas scolded himself. He sent him a confused look and took another sip.

"Yes! Let's go." Manin shuffled the cards and started to distribute them.

The rules were fairly easy if Lucas remembered them well. Two players per team, four cards per player that were not to be revealed and four cards alternatively on display from the deck any player could pick up in order to complete a full square. First player to succeed had to signal his teammate who had to yell "kems!" before the other players could counter them.

"Wait, don't you guys need to decide on a secret signal?" Chloé asked. "Oh, that won't be necessary." Eliott smiled, almost mocking. His attention shifted to Lucas and a smug grin appeared on his lips. Focus Lucas, focus! He only had drunk half of his beer but was already feeling buzzed. Since they had gotten together, his alcohol (and weed) consumption had drastically been reduced, making Lucas tipsy way quicker than before. That, and Eliott's confidence was also usually enough to derail Lucas' thoughts.

And true to Eliott's words, they didn't. Fifteen glorious minutes later and they were winning by K.O. Eight rounds won in a row. Lucas simply needed to send Eliott a glance in passing and the game was over. They were so in tune with each other, a single breath was enough to communicate.

"Alright. I surrender. You're too good. Couples and their secret mind-reading shit. How can we compete with that?" Arthur mumbled in his glass.

"Agreed. I'm off to the kitchen, who wants a refill?" Manon asked, waving her empty bottle.

"Me! Thanks." Chloé answered enthusiastically. She swayed and bumped against Lucas, giggling again, making him wonder if she was trying to get Yann's attention or if she already had had way too much to drink. Manon threw her an amused glance, winking at Yann and got up.

Lucas jumped at the chance to take her place next to Eliott. His boyfriend's arm circled his shoulders, almost an automatic gesture whenever Lucas was close to him. Eliott pressed a kiss in his hair while Lucas nuzzled against his jaw. His beer was empty now, and Elliot's spicy scent thrown in the mix was making him even more dizzy. A few beats passed as they chatted about school and everyone's upcoming exams and not that Lucas was keeping track, but Chloé and glanced at him already five times now. When he was just about to ask Yann something, anything, to make the girl's focus switch, Eliott pulled him so close Lucas was almost sitting on his lap. He felt a hand travelling down his back and settling right above his butt before Eliott started peppering his cheeks with small kisses. That made him frown a little. Eliott had never been into intense PDA and while they weren't making out on a table, his body language and unexpected touches had a way of screaming "mine" that Lucas didn't comprehend. He put a hand on his neck and kissed back with equal force though, because he would never get enough of Eliott's mouth against his.

"You guys are digusting. Who wants more beer then?" Manin asked again.

"No thanks. I'm good for now." Lucas managed to answer, prying away from Eliott's wandering lips.

"Look at you, all wise and sober! An hour into a party and you're not drunk yet. Who are you and what have you done with Lucas Lallement?" Someone had to cut Chloé off soon or things were going to take an unpleasant turn. Lucas opened his mouth to shut her down but Eliott beat him to it. "That's because he's dating an older guy."

Manon shrugged and walked away but Lucas barely noticed as he froze, everything falling into place. His lips curled in a grin and he turned to look at Eliott. His adorable, jealous Eliott. "You're ridiculous." He didn't give him time to answer and stole whatever affronted words that would have come out with his mouth. Eliott opened for him instantly, warm and pliant against Lucas, letting his tongue trace behind his teeth. Lucas's arms linked behind his neck and one of his hands seeked hiding into his hair. _Jealous_. Lucas couldn't believe it. Silly boy.

"You really had to throw her words back to her like that?" He whispered between kisses. Eliott didn't answer and captured his mouth once more. His hands travelled up and down Lucas' back and they started rocking back and forth with the force of their kisses. Lucas was starting to feel his surroundings fade away. The lack of oxgen and Eliott's tongue were making it hard to focus on the point he was trying to make.

"Stop distracting me! And we need to stop making out with me in front of my friends." Eliott looked over his shoulders to find Yann, Chloé and Arthur staring at their phones. "Two of them have seen worse. It's not like they care anyway."

"Why are you like this? Are you trying to make my non-ex-who's-into-my-best-friend jealous?" Lucas teased him. He didn't understanding why Eliott had felt the need to repeat Chloe's words from that fateful double date with Lucile.

"Can't I just kiss you because I want to?"

Lucas leveled Eliott with a glare, the same one he used when his boyfriend was being difficult which was more often than not. It was a lost cause though. Instead of answering Eliott hid his face in Lucas' neck, his breath tickling his skin. Lucas' heart jumped in his chest, beating harder. He thought he heard Manon coming back and commenting on their position but he couldn't give a damn. Not when Eliott was rubbing his nose against his jugular, one of his most sensitive zones, arms locked around him like iron and soft hair smelling like his pineapple shampoo.

"I love you." Lucas said into his ear.

"Move in with me."

Lucas choked on his own spit. "What?" Eliott remained silent but held him tighter. Lucas forced himself away from his hold and forced Eliott up. Because, what? He tried to look in his eyes but Eliott wouldn't meet his gaze. His head was down and he was playing with his fingers. They had to get out of the room, now. With a goodbye wave to his friends, Lucas led Eliott outside by the wrist. His cardiac rythmn was so high he could feel the blood pumping into his ears. The cool summer air greeted them and Lucas inhaled deep. He was slowly coming down from his buzz thanks to Eliott's very unexpected question, but his mind was racing miles a minute. He turned to face his boyfriend.

"Okay. Now, tell me what ths is all about. No, first, are you really jealous of Chloé? She's basically dating Yann! And second, what the _fuck_?"

Eliott still wasn't answering and his expression was unreadable. Lucas didn't understand. Should he be worried? They were doing good, more than good actually. He was better at reading Eliott's moods now. He knew when to give him space and when to push, and Eliott was better at not pushing Lucas away whenever his thoughts were starting to get away from him. He clearly hadn't seen this coming. A distressed look took over Eliott's face and Lucas deflated in an instant.

"You know what", he said in the most gentle tone he was capable of and cupped Eliott's face in his hands, "Let's forget about Chloé. She doesn't matter. Just talk to me, please."

Eliott let out a breath, heavy and unsure, before resting his forehead against Lucas'. Suffocating seconds passed before any of them uttered a word and Lucas' worries were up to the roof when Eliott finally talked.

"I'm sorry." He started. Lucas immediatley took his hand blindly and pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles. "I'm sorry about Chloé. It was a stupid reaction. I was planning on asking you to move in with me, or me with you, tonight before we left but we were already running late. We're so often at yours, or at mine and I'm to tired of countng the minutes we spend apart... I was planning on asking you to move in together because I love you and I don't want to be away from you. And then Choé was all over you for whatever reasons I don't give a fuck about, but she was so happy, light and carefree... it reminded me of how hard it is for you to be with me, and how much easier things would be if chose to be with someone like her. I went kaboom. I'm sorry."

Lucas' heart broke with each word Eliott spoke and mended itself at the same time, full of the love he felt down to his core for the boy in front of him.

"Can I hold you?" was the only thing he responded with.

Eliott simply nodded and let himself be held. Holding him was one Lucas' favorite things in the world. He was big enough to engulf him but could fold himself just the right way to fit into Lucas' arms like a puzzle piece. Silence washed over them again, soothing and giving Lucas the strenght to make a decision. And at the same time, was there really a choice to make?

"I'm in".

Lucas didn't elaborate and simply stood there, letting the words sink in. Would everyone think it was too early to even consider sharing a drawer at each other's place? Probably.

"You don't think it's too soon?" His mindreader of a boyfriend exhaled in a shaky whisper, his voice muffled by Lucas's shirt.

Lucas didn't respond, lost deep in thought. If too soon meant waking up every day to Eliott crunching his nose to chase the remnants of sleep away, to his burning skin caressing his and to his foggy eyes, if too soon meant making breaking with Eliott plastered to his back, swatting away playful hands trying to touch the food before it was ready (or worse, actually attempting to cook) and handfeeding him bites, if too soon meant leaving for school hand in hand, listening to music at the back of the bus with their eyes closed and Lucas' head resting on Eliott's shoulder, if too soon meant Eliott coming back to him every night after a long and boring day with a kiss and a tired smile... then absolutely, yes. Lucas was in.

"Do _you_ think it's too soon? I have one condition though. I'm in charge of the kitchen at all times. Oh, and we need to buy fairy lights to hang above our bed. I've always wanted fairy lights in my bedroom."

...but it was too gay, was what he didn't voice out loud. Eliott heard him anyway and pushed his nose against Lucas' bare skin, making him shiver.

"Is it okay if we leave now? Tonight's been... intense." Lucas could hear the apology on his tongue, begging for a way out. "Sure. We still have last night's episode to finish."

"D'you want to say goodbye first?" Eliott let Lucas go only to take his hand and guide him back towards the flat. Lucas pressed his fingers to stop him, directing them to the stairway. "Nah. I'll text them." Eliott beamed at him, Lucas's own blinding ray of sunlight, blazing with the love he knew was mirrored on his face.

"Come on. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple case of jealousy/showing off and... it kinda got away from me? I think I like it though, I hope you guys do too :)  
> All mistakes are mine, please forgive me. Since I know no one in the Elu fandom, I'm editing on my own.


End file.
